


Insignificant

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin knew that he was like an insect to Crowley. "So, Kev, I hear you're good at translating?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insignificant

Title: Insignificant  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Characters: Kevin Tran, Crowley  
Words: 100  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
Summary: Kevin knew that he was like an insect to Crowley. "So, Kev, I hear you're good at translating?"  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 

Kevin usually prided himself on being smart. Now was not one of those times.

He actually felt on the verge of wetting himself. That would be embarrassing. Even if certain matters were far more important. His life was technically on the line here.

Unceremoniously, the two black-eyed demon goons forced him on his knees in front of the King of Hell.

The King of Hell, or Crowley, as he was known was inspecting his glass of liquor. Kevin knew that he was like an insect to him.

Finally, he looked up. Smiled.

"So, Kev, I hear you're good at translating?"


End file.
